


The Best Night Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Co-Parenting Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bombing, Bombs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e06 I Ka Wa Mamua (In a Time Past), Established Relationship, General, Grocery Shopping, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s03e06 I Ka Wa Mamua (In a Time Past), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, School Dances, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was worried about Danny after the bomb was diffused, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Co-Parenting Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069514
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Best Night Ever:

*Summary: Steve was worried about Danny after the bomb was diffused, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was so worried about his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, After the horrible experience that they experienced. It was a shitty day, & the cherry on top was the bomb that almost blew the both of them up. It almost killed him to let the blond go, But, He knew that he had to, cause Grace Williams, Danny’s daughter, was counting on her Danno being there at her father/daughter dance.

The Dance went terrific, & Danny & his daughter had so much fun. “Monkey, This was the most magical evening ever”, Danny said with a watt smile. “I am so glad that Mommy is letting me spend time with you, & Daddy”. The Loudmouth Detective loves her energy, & spirit, He decided to do something nice for his ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, The next time that he sees her.

Grace quickly changed for the fun that she is gonna have. “Let’s get some goodies, I think we should have a “Movie Night”, It would cheer Steve right up”, The Young Girl said, as she made a decision. “Let’s do it”, The Shorter Man said agreeing, as they went to the market, & do their tasks. The Father/Daughter Duo were ready to go on with their mission.

The **_Five-O Commander_** was on his beach, & relaxing. All of sudden, He heard, “Uncle Steve !”, He smiled, as he saw the two most important people coming towards him. The Hunky Brunette said, “Hey, Guys, How was the dance ?”, & Grace answered, “It was fun, But, We missed you”. Danny nodded, as he concurred with what his daughter said. “We are gonna have a “Movie Night”, & a fun weekend, We want it to do with you”, Danny concluded on their plans.

“It sounds like a great plan to me, I am definitely game”, The Dark-Haired Man said with a smile. “I love you”, The Loudmouth Detective said whispering, “I love you too, Danno”, Steve said, as they shared a kiss. The Former Seal felt like he was a lucky man, & he wants to keep that feeling going. He got his family inside, so they can get started on their plans.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
